gurusometruthbetoldfandomcom-20200214-history
Guan Suo
Guan Yu's Son and Guan Ping's Twin Brother. Friends *Zhao Yun *Xiao Qiao *Kasumi *Panda (Zhao Yun's Force) *Taishi Ci *Ling Tong *Sun Shang Xiang *Zhou Tai Controls *Guan Suo is affiliated with nunchucks in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. *EX Attack: Square, Square, Square, Square, Triangle, Triangle: Does two spinning kicks which creates and sends forth two tornadoes. *Musou - Sweeper Strike (強烈回転脚): Circle: Tucks his weapons away to do two low roundhouse kicks and one reverse high one. Each kick sends forth an air wave. Classified as a Multi-strike Musou in Next and used in Warriors Orochi 3. Select Musou 1 in Warriors Orochi 4. *Alternate Musou - Fancy Footwork (烈風猛襲脚): R1 + Circle: Does a high kick, if it hits he follows up with several high stomping kicks and ends with a back flip to knock enemies away. Select Musou 2 in Warriors Orochi 4. *X, Triangle: Throws nunchaku downward like a boomerang. *R1: Stuns the enemy with a series of kicks. Similar to Guan Suo's secondary Musou. *X, R1: Dives to the ground and launches a tornado followed by a wide horizontal kick. *Square, Square, Triangle, Triangle: Tackles enemy, kicks them multiple times, then strikes the ground with enough force to cause a large impact. *Aerial Musou - Circular Kick (烈震円衝脚): X, Circle: Stomps the ground to produce tremors, throwing nearby opponents up in mid-air. Used in Warriors Orochi 4. *Awakening Musou: Does angular spinning kicks while hopping around. The attack ends with a final kick that sends nearby opponents flying away. During the extension, he launches a flurry of incinerating strikes and roundhouse kicks before flailing weapon rapidly without moving. Used in Warriors Orochi 4. Gallery 20180615 104317 무쌍 오로치 3 - 악마뱀의 저주 - 관색.jpg 20180615 104342 무쌍 오로치 3 - 악마뱀의 저주 - 관색.jpg 20180615 104353 무쌍 오로치 3 - 악마뱀의 저주 - 관색.jpg 20180615 104403 무쌍 오로치 3 - 악마뱀의 저주 - 관색.jpg 20180615 104426 무쌍 오로치 3 - 악마뱀의 저주 - 관색.jpg 20180615 104533 무쌍 오로치 3 - 악마뱀의 저주 - 관색.jpg 20180615 104606 무쌍 오로치 3 - 악마뱀의 저주 - 관색.jpg Image:20180615 104440 무쌍 오로치 3 - 악마뱀의 저주 - 관색 - EX Attack 1.jpg|EX Attack 2 Image:20180615 104502 무쌍 오로치 3 - 악마뱀의 저주 - 관색 - EX Attack 2.jpg|EX Attack 1 Image:20180615 105230 무쌍 오로치 3 - 악마뱀의 저주 - 관색 - Musou Attack.jpg|Musou Attack Image:20180615 104547 무쌍 오로치 3 - 악마뱀의 저주 - 관색 - Alternate Musou.jpg|Alternate Musou Image:20180615 105250 무쌍 오로치 3 - 악마뱀의 저주 - 관색 - Aerial Musou.jpg|Aerial Musou Image:20180615 105344 무쌍 오로치 3 - 악마뱀의 저주 - 관색 - Awakening Musou.jpg Image:20180615 105406 무쌍 오로치 3 - 악마뱀의 저주 - 관색 - Awakening Musou.jpg Image:20180615 105416 무쌍 오로치 3 - 악마뱀의 저주 - 관색 - Awakening Musou.jpg|Awakening Musou Image:20180615 105716 Warriors Orochi 4 Curse of the Demon Snake - Chapter 1 - Zhao Yun, Xiao Qiao, Guan Suo, Sun Ce.jpeg|Warriors Orochi 4 Curse of the Demon Snake - Chapter 1 Clear Category:Guru Some/Truth Be Told Inbetween Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Playable Characters